1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack for use in connection with raising and lowering a vehicle. The portable power jack device has particular utility in connection with quickly and safely raising a vehicle wheel off the ground to change a flat tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anyone who has changed a flat tire knows the hassle and potential for serious injury involved with jacking up a car along the side of the road. There can be trouble in getting the jack assembled and in place under the vehicle's frame or axle, as well as the possibility of injuring the hands or fingers in operating the jack. Then there is the safety concern of the vehicle falling off the jack while the tire is being changed. Power driven jacks are desirable since they allow the person changing the tire to stand out-of-the-way of the vehicle while raising the tire off the ground and require very little physical exertion in raising or lower the vehicle.
The use of power jacks is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,230 to Levine discloses an electrically powered automobile jack and nut remover that is powered from an automobile battery. However, although the Levine '230 patent discloses a device that is similar in function, the structure has distinctive differences from that of the present invention. For example, the Levine '230 patent does not disclose a unit positioned on a flat stable platform for providing a safer working environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,138 to Huang et al. discloses a direct drive electromotive jack device for releasing torsional force that can be use to raise and lower a motor vehicle. However, although the Huang '138 patent, like the Levine '230 patent, discloses a device that is similar in function, it is distinctively different in structure from that of the present invention and in particular does not disclose a unit positioned on a flat stable platform for providing a safer working environment.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,964 to Yoshida discloses an electric power tool for driving a jack. This electric drive unit can be used with available scissor-jacks for raising and lowering an object, such as an automobile. However, the Yoshida '964 patent discloses a device that is different in structure from that the Levine '230 patent, and does not disclose a contained portable unit, including a jack, positioned on a flat stable platform for providing a safer working environment, but only the electrical drive portion of the unit.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,950 to Yeh discloses a jack assembly with a gear box drive for use in raising and lowering an object, such as an automobile. The device can be coupled to a power unit or driven manually. However, the Yeh '950 patent discloses a device that is different in structure from that of the present unit, and does not disclose a contained portable unit, including a drive motor, positioned on a flat stable platform for providing a safer working environment, but only scissor jack with gear box portion of the unit.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,278 to Jackson discloses apparatus that may be of general interest and pertinent to the construction and design of the present invention. The Jackson '278 patent discloses an automotive electric impact wrench that has electrical, rotational, and portable characteristics similar to that of the apparatus of the present invention. However, the Jackson '278 patent is different in both function and structure from that of the present invention and does not does not disclose a portable automotive power jack with all the components positioned on a flat stable platform for providing a safer working environment.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable contained power jack device that allows the quick and safe raising and lowering of a vehicle while standing at a safe distance.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved portable power jack device that can be used for raising and lowering an object while standing at a safe distance from the object. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the portable power jack device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a fast, safe, and convenient device for raising and lowering an object, such as an automobile.